Harry Potter and the Return of the Soulless One
by GabrielleCrouch
Summary: Okay... I can't write summaries, but here goes: Barty Crouch Jr has been resouled, and is now out for revenge. Join him and the other Death Eaters as they gain information and participate in deadly wizarding duels. This is part 1 of the trilogy. WARNING!


**Prologue: He Returns**

"Crucio!" The robed figure writhed in pain. "That's enough." The woman said, shoving the man aside, and raising her own wand. "This had better work," the man muttered. The woman cast him a look, and then turned back to the huddled figure. "Expecto Patronum!" A silvery eagle shot out of her wand and plunged into hooded figure's mouth. It choked and raised a long-fingered hand, then abruptly arched its back as the eagle burst out of its stomach, carrying something glowing in its beak. The Dementor shrieked, then disintegrated. The eagle flew across the room to a man lying on a cot, where it deposited the glow in his mouth. The man jerked as he began to breathe, and his eyes became alert. As the other two watched, his hair changed from sandy blond to dark brown, and his eyes changed from blue to brown. His freckles faded as he looked over at the woman, who simply said:  
"Welcome back, Barty."

**Chapter 1 - Getting Reacquainted**

The newly resouled Barty Crouch rose to his feet. He shivered, his thin frame shaking. "Wormtail, fetch him his coat." When Wormtail hesitated, the woman snapped, "Now, unless you want to end up like him." She jerked her head towards what was left of the Dementor. Wormtail flinched, then fetched the coat and brought it to Barty. He slid into it, and then turned to the woman. "What, no welcome?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Wormtail, leave us," she said over her shoulder, not even looking at him. "Yes, anything for you," he said, gazing adoringly at her. Barty grabbed his arm and threw him against the wall, then slid to the floor. "Don't you ever speak to me wife like that again, you vermin," he ground out. "Darling husband," the woman said, I can look after myself." "I know, but it still makes me angry." "You mean jealous?" "That too. Now, I believe we have much to catch up on..."

**Chapter 2 – Darkness Gathers (Complete!)**

There was a knock at the door. Slowly, so as not to wake the sleeping Barty, the woman pulled on a robe, and walked to the door. She pulled it open and glared. "Severus," she said curtly. "Gabrielle," he sneered, "the Dark Lord has requested your presence." His eyes lingered on her robes. "You may want to put on some clothes," he smirked. She shut the door in his face, and got dressed. She slipped out of the room and went to answer the Dark Lord's summons. "Ah, Bree," he said. She hated that nickname, but did not dare to say so to the Dark Lord's face. He knew, of course, and that was why he used it. "You look beautiful, as always," he hissed. "Thank you, my lord," she murmured. "Due to your success at the resouling, I have decided to give you the most important assignment." Her heart sank. She knew what this would entail, and she also knew perfectly well that Barty would hate it. "I am honored, my lord," she said, "Am I to take Barty?" "Yes. Your team shall consist of him, Bellatrix and Draco." "Yes, my lord." "You must not fail to retrieve the target. The entire mission depends on him." "I won't."

**Chapter 3 – Bella's a Real Witch!**

The air was charged with anger as Gabrielle stormed back into her chambers. "Out of all the Death Eaters, he gives me Bella!" "What's got your serpent in a snarl?" Barty asked, ducking as she whirled around. "She's my cousin. She also tried to kill me." "What!" "She tried to poison me so she could bring you back and take the glory." "Why?" Because she's loved you ever since your trial." "Interesting." "Don't you dare. And now, she's on our Retrieval Team." "Who are we retrieving?" "The one who can get us inside Hogwarts." "Willingly?" "I'll have to, er, convince him. Please, don't be jealous." "Who, me?" "Yes, you!" Gabrielle had calmed down somewhat. "It's nothing personal, and as soon as I've got what I want, I'll get rid of him." "Just who is this guy, anyways?" She told him. "WHAAAAAT!"

Chapter 4 – The Retrieval 

The music pounded as they entered the club. _Move your body like a hairy troll  
a learning to rock and roll/I spin around like a crazy elf/a-dancing by himself/I boogie down like a unicorn/I brew a storm till the break of dawn/a-put your hands in the air/Like an ogre just don't care. _

"Let's spread out," ordered Gabrielle. "Bella, you and Barty cover the lower levels. Draco, you take the rooftop, and I'll take the upper level." "Agreed." They divided, and as it turned out, Gabrielle was the one who located the target. A crowd of admiring women surrounded him, his white teeth flashing as he smiled. "Great idiotic git," she muttered to herself, and then pushed through the crowd. "Mr. Lockhart!" She shrieked, doing her very best not to gag, "It's really you!" His eyes visibly widened as he took her in. "And who might you be?" He asked genially. "Darcy Black, and may I say, it is an honor!" "No, really, the pleasure is all mine," he said modestly. He only seemed to have eyes for her. "My, it's hot in here," she said, fanning herself. It was true. The entire club was full, and everybody was dancing very close. Suddenly, a slow song came on. "Oh, I love this song!" She cooed. "Well, shall we dance?" He asked, and led her out onto the floor.

Chapter 5 – This is Harder Than it Looks 

It was all Gabrielle could do not to shove Lockhart away. She desperately wanted Barty to save her, but she couldn't see him. Oh well. It was up to her. She applied something to her lips from and unmarked tube, and then pulled him in close. They danced around the floor, Lockhart doing his very best not to drool. On one of their rotations, Gabrielle saw something that made her very, _very_ upset. Barty and Bella were dancing together, and Barty looked to be having a good time. Gabrielle's eyes snapped green fire, and she decided that now was a good time as any to complete the plan. She began to shamelessly press up against Lockhart, suddenly aware of Barty's eyes on her. She smiled, grabbed Lockhart's head and kissed him, hard. She came up for air, and smiled as Lockhart's eyes glazed over. "Now, then," she said, taking his hand, "let's go up to the roof, shall we?" "Yes, anything for you." He said in a monotone. Gabrielle's smile grew wider. She would have to remember to thank Severus. This love potion was working out splendidly.

Chapter 6 – The Rooftop 

When Gabrielle and Lockhart arrived on the rooftop, they found Draco waiting for them. "Nice work," he smirked. "Thank you," she said, and then tensed up as Bella and Barty came up, Bella hanging off Barty's arm. She just barely restrained herself from leaping at her and clawing the stupid witch's eyes out. Barty looked a little uncomfortable. As for Draco, he was enjoying himself immensely. "Let's get this over with," she snarled, yanking out another bottle from the inside of her shirt, and breaking the seal. "Drink this, darling," she cooed at Lockhart. "Anything for you, my love," he said, and drank the whole thing. Gabrielle winced. It might kill him, but that would be an acceptable loss. "Now, tell us," she said, "everything you know about Hogwarts." He did, going on for hours. When he finally stopped, a light rain had begun to fall, and there was lightning flashing in the sky. "We have what we need," Gabrielle said, raising her wand and flicking it at Lockhart. Instantly, ropes bound him and he fell to the ground, his blonde hair pooling on the ground like a puddle of sunshine against the black roof. His blue eyes were glazed over, but starting to clear. "Let's finish him," Bella said, her eyes alight. "No," Gabrielle said, "that was not in the mission orders." "So?" Bella said, gliding back over to Barty. "You agree, don't you?" She simpered, cuddling up to him. Oh, that was it! Gabrielle lunged at her and ripped her away from Barty. "You, stupid, WITCH!" She screamed, punching her again and again. "Gabrielle!" "Aunt Bella!" Draco and Barty were doing their best not to get hit by the flailing fists. Barty looked over at Draco. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" "Probably." They both raised their wands and said simultaneously, "Stupefy!" Gabrielle and Bellatrix collapsed as the rain came down, harder now. "Let's get them out of here," Barty said.

Interlude – The Heavy Weight of Guilt 

_Lockhart awoke to find himself alone on the rooftop, bound and soaking wet. He sneezed, trying to remember how he had gotten there. He remembered the woman, dancing with her, then nothing. He strained at the ropes, then stopped and lay flat as the memories came rushing back. The kiss, which must have been a way to apply a love potion, the woman taking him to the roof, and the others. The only face he could remember was the woman's and that only vaguely. Then he remembered the Veritaserum and what he had done. Oh god, he knew… Alone on the rooftop, Lockhart wept._

**Chapter 7 – The Debriefing (Or, "What Were you _Thinking_?")**

"What were you thinking?" raged Voldemort. "I put you in charge of this mission because I thought you could behave like a Death Eater, and not some foul everyday Muggle!" "I am sorry, my lord," Gabrielle said, not daring to look at him. "The fault does not rest entirely with you, though. Bellatrix's orders were to remain out of sight. I presume she did not mention this?" "No, my lord. But then, I did not ask." "You will both be punished." "How, my lord?" "In a duel. The only way this stupid quarrel will stop is if one of you kills the other." "My lord?" Gabrielle was sure she must have misheard. She hated Bellatrix, but kill her? No. "The duel shall take place tomorrow at midnight. Until then, you may prepare in what way you see fit." "Thank you, my lord," she said, and left his chambers. Severus was waiting. "That was a foolish thing to do," he began. "Not now, Severus," she said, starting to push past him. "Wait." He grabbed her arm. "Don't – " she began to pull away, but he switched his grip to her shoulders. "Don't give up on Barty just yet. He remains true to you." "How would you know?" she asked scornfully. "Because, he tells me about you." "What sorts of things?" "Like how he feels he is unworthy of your love, and believes that you should find someone else." He released her and she leaned against the wall. "Really?" She asked, "He said all this to you?" "He did indeed," Snape said. She looked at him, then smiled and started to head off. Suddenly, she turned back, kissed him lightly on the cheek, and then darted back to Barty.

**Chapter 8 – Preparation  
**"Barty!" Gabrielle said, skidding into the room. He wasn't there. Surprised, she looked around and found the following note on her pillow. "Dearest Gabrielle," it read, "I have decided to – " She read on. Barty was gone. He had left early that morning, uncomfortable with her jealousy. She sat down on the bed, stunned. There was a tentative knock at the door. "Come in," she said. When nothing happened, she went to the door and pulled it open. Lying on the ground was a piece of parchment that read, "If you survive this duel, he is in the dungeons." The dungeons? Why would he be there? Gabrielle wondered. Suddenly, Wormtail appeared in the door. "It is time, my lady," he said, bowing to her, "time for the duel." She looked over at him, and he squirmed a little and said, "The majority of the bets placed have been on you to win. Nobody thinks Bella should…" He trailed off as Gabrielle's eyes began to spark with green fire. "They're betting?" She shrieked. "Yes…" Wormtail hightailed it out the door to the great hall, with Gabrielle in close pursuit, until they reached the great hall and the duel.

**Chapter 9 – The Duel  
**Gabrielle and Bella went through the formalities, both of them aware of how this duel would have to end: one of them would have to die. Gabrielle knew she had to win; otherwise she would be leaving Barty to his fate at Bella's hands. She snarled, and bared her teeth. Bella smirked at her. "Where's your beloved hubby?" She crooned. "You know full well!" Gabrielle hollered, but any other diatribe was stopped as Voldemort stepped forwards to begin the duel. "On the count of three," said Voldemort, his eyes alight, "one, two…" But Bella, like her nephew Draco, had started on two. She flung her wand up and howled, "Crucio!" Gabrielle sprang backwards, and the curse hit on of the spectators that Voldemort had insisted upon having. Avery screamed as the curse sank its hooks into him. Gabrielle flicked her wand at him, ending the curse, then swung back and snarled, "Locomotor Mortis!" Bella, dodging like Gabrielle, was not fast enough and the curse paralyzed her left side. She stumbled, but still fired curses off. It was now as dangerous to be a spectator as it was to be a duelist, as spells were flying thick and fast. There was a loud bang and a cloud of purple smoke. When it cleared, Gabrielle was standing over Bella, her wand at Bella's throat. "Do it!" Bella shrieked, "Kill me!" "Yes, do it!" said the other Death Eaters, happy that the threat to their lives was over. Gabrielle hesitated. "Finish her. That's an order," Voldemort said coldly. "No." "What?" "I will not kill someone out of anger." She turned and began to walk away. "You fool!" Bellatrix sneered and raised her wand. "Avada –" "Get down!" Someone said, flinging her out of the way and screaming "Avada Kedavra!" At the top of his voice. Two green flares lit the room, and when they cleared, two bodies lay on the floor. Bellatrix Lestrange's, and… Wormtail's.

**Chapter 10 – The Truth**  
The air went still as everyone gazed down at the two dead bodies. The stillness was shattered by a scream of rage from Draco. "Aunt Bella!" He roared, shoving to get close to her. When the press of the crowd proved too thick, he settled for destroying Wormtail's body in a giant fireball. Gabrielle was stunned, and leapt about a foot when someone grabbed her shoulder. It was Lucius Malfoy. "Follow me," he said. She obliged, and he led her down dark halls until they reached what had to be the most disgusting, Azkaban-like prison she had ever seen. "So, these are the dungeons?" She asked, "Not a very cheery place." "No, these dungeons are reserved for the most vile traitors and - " Gabrielle had to squint into the darkness to see who was in the dank cell. "Barty!" She gasped, rushing forwards to his side. "I knew all along you would win," he said, as she wrapped him in a bone-crushing hug. "You do know it was Bella who put me in here, don't you?" "Yes, but she's dead now," she soothed. "Now, let's get out of here."

**Chapter 11 – The Master Plan**

It was now about three days after the duel, and Voldemort was getting impatient. "Bring them to me, he hissed, and grabbed his new servant's arm and rammed his wand onto the dark mark. The servant screamed in pain. "Shut up!" The Dark Lord roared, "Crucio!" He did not stop until the Death Eater had stopped screaming and was lying twitching on the floor. By this time, several of the Death Eaters had apparated around him. The Malfoy men stood together, looking like identical angels of death. He noted that Narcissa was standing near Snape. Perhaps there was trouble in paradise? Narcissa and Snape resembled light and dark.

The other Death Eaters were a thuggish lot, he knew, but there were still some shining stars. There were the Crouches, his personal second-in-command family. With Gabrielle's intelligence and Barty's devotion, they could not have made it this far. And, there were his servants who were not his servants. Ludo Bagman, so instrumental in helping the order, yet not even knowing what he was doing. And of course, that flashy, trashy, mad about fame Gilderoy Lockhart, who had been so easily seduced and then left. His mouth widened in a smile as he began to speak. "The time has come for us to employ our master plan," he said, pacing the circle. "We shall attack on Halloween Eve. Appropriate, wouldn't you say, Severus?" "Indeed, my lord," Snape said, but Voldemort was already halfway across the room and fondly caressing Gabrielle's face. "You, my dear, are perhaps the most instrumental in this plot, so I shall let you have the honour, nay, the pleasure, of killing that idiotic Harry Potter." "You are too kind, my lord!" Gabrielle breathed, trying hard not to flinch away from Voldemort's long thin hand. As soon as he moved away, she drew close against Barty, who put his arm around her protectively. "Now, then, are we all clear on who is to do what?" "Yes, my lord," was the murmur of assent. "Well then… let us begin!"

**End of Part One!**


End file.
